


You Deserve Happiness Too

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryna help you out: Monty feels guilty about betraying Jasper, Miller comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Happiness Too

Head bowed down, Monty picks at his food not really having that much of an appetite. Braving a glance up his heart tightens as he catches Jasper’s murderous gaze. His best friend no his brother hated him and Monty knew that no matter what he said or did Jasper wasn’t going to forgive him anytime soon. 

Letting out a ragged sigh Monty drops his spoon onto the makeshift plate before pushing his seat out and going to stand up. A gentle but heavy hand on his shoulder stops him though and it pushes back down.

Stunned Monty stumbles back into his seat as he hears a voice say, “You better sit your butt back down and finish your food. Don’t think no one’s noticed the fact that you aren’t eating as much.”

A small bubble of happiness rises up in Monty’s chest at the sound of Miller’s voice but he quickly squishes it down wondering how he could even try to be happy after what he had helped to do. Miller seeing the joy drain from Monty’s face quickly takes a seat across from the other boy, intending not to move until at least Monty ate something.

“I’m not hungry.”

A soft sigh escapes from Miller’s lips and he surprises both Monty and himself when he reaches across the table, taking one of Monty’s hand in his own. His thumb brushes across Monty’s knuckles and he tries not to let the little he hears in Monty’s voice affect him as he says,

“You have to eat Monty. Please. You can’t get sick. We all need you healthy. I need you healthy.”

Monty’s heart squeezes painfully again as he hears the raw emotion in Miller’s voice. He has a hard time looking Miller in the eyes. Instead his gaze drops to the table, but his hand is still ensconced in Miller’s and he didn’t think he was going to pull away anytime soon.

“Jasper doesn’t seem to need me. He’s doing just fine without me.”

Miller’s heart drops at how bitter Monty sounder. He missed the bright, carefree boy from just a few weeks ago. The guy who smiled at every new thing he saw on Earth. The one who was always tinkering away on something or had some interesting fact about an herb he had found in the forest. Miller wished more than anything that he could bring a smile to Monty’s face. He wanted just a glimpse of that smiling, happy guy.

“He’s hurting Monty. He’s just hurting right now but he’ll come to understand it had to be done. What you need to do Mon is come to terms with it yourself. There wasn’t anything else you could’ve done. You did what you had to do to save your friends, your family. You’re never to forget what you did but the pain will fade, I promise. Now start eating before I go get Bellamy and have him go all Dad mode on you.”

That manages to bring a watery smile to Monty’s face and at the sight of it Miller can’t help but grin. He clutches at Monty’s free hand while he watches the other boy tentatively lift the spoon taking a bite of the meat.

This was just the beginning of a new relationship. Miller was going to always be there to make a smile appear on Monty’s face. He was always going to be there to provide Monty with a little bit of happiness and Monty was going to the do the same for him. Together they were going to make each other as happy as they could amidst all this sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
